Perfect
by ChubbyTeddy
Summary: Kurt is away for nearly a year, and returns to a bit of a pudgy Blaine who is a ball of insecurities. Cue fluffy loving. chubby!blaine, AU.


What's this? I'm writing a chubby!Blaine story? How unusual. This thought was kinda bouncing around in my head as something that could just be a short, fluffy drabble of sorts. Although I seem incapable of writing a drabble. I'm just a details person. When I reread, I just add more and more details that probably aren't all that important. I sat down thinking this would take me no more the half an hour because I wanted it to be a drabble! ...but then it wasn't. so...yep.

Again, this is my first chubby!Blaine, so be merciful! It's a new thing for me writing Blaine as the more vulnerable one, so bear with me on this one.

Warnings for: Fluff, insecurity, chubby!blaine,

Flames will be doused in hot cocoa.

* * *

It had been nearly a year since they had seen each other face to face.

Blaine missed him like nobody's business. They had decided to continue dating into college, and they agreed on going to New York. But then Kurt had the amazing opportunity to study abroad in Barcelona for 6 months. Kurt was unsure, but Blaine made sure he went. He wouldn't have forgiven himself if Kurt didn't go to Spain because he didn't want to leave Blaine. And then the abroad opportunity was extended. To a total of 10 months. Blaine almost couldn't stand how much he missed Kurt. When he thought that he was picking Kurt up from the airport today, he was so excited it hurt.

Or maybe that was just the tightness of his pants.

Blaine had never been a good dieter. Or exerciser Kurt was the one who bought all the organic stuff. Kurt was the one Blaine exercised for. He figured since Kurt was so perfect, Blaine had better do everything he could to look even half as good as Kurt.

And to say he slipped was an understatement.

Over the 10 months of Kurt's absence, Blaine had been forced to go up a pant size. _Twice. _And now, here he stood, staring at his reflection with the pants that were two sizes bigger then the one's Kurt would remember, and he barely fit in the damn things. He felt like an absolute whale.

He pulled a large sweatshirt over his protruding middle, which he could luckily get away with as it was mid-December. He looked at himself one last time before leaving the tiny apartment he and Kurt had bought and flinched for what must've been the hundredth time that day. Where to even begin with the things that were wrong with that picture? His face had rounded out considerably and he was growing just enough stubble to be overdue for a shave. His curls were getting a tad too long and hung in his face a bit, as he hadn't put gel in them. Then there were his God-awful thighs and hips. They actually _touched_ on occasion when he walked. There was a layer of flesh where his sharp, powerful hip bones once were. His stomach stretched the waistband on the jeans to their absolute limits; he could practically already feel them leaving nasty red marks across his ample flesh already. If he turned just right, you could even see part of his stomach catch on the sweatshirt. Had he really gotten so fat that not even sweats fit properly? God, what would Kurt think? He looked terrible.

Blaine took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves (it didn't work), and left their apartment to pick up Kurt. Not before stopping and getting him and Kurt a cup of coffee from their favorite little coffee shop that he knew Kurt missed so much. Kurt would be so excited when he saw the steamy cup with extra cream and sugar. Just the way he liked it. Hell, just the way Blaine liked it, too. But he was taking his black today.

Waiting for him was hell. Sure, they had skyped, so it's not like they hadn't really _seen _each other, but at the same time, Kurt hadn't _really _seen him.

With these thought's running through his head and two piping hot coffees, people began walking through the doors and reuniting with their loved ones. All the sudden, Kurt was there. And, how surprising, he looked fantastic.

His slim legs were slipped effortlessly into a pair of skinny jeans and he had a tight fitting sweater on with a blazer on top of that. God, who looks so nice for a 9 hour flight? Blaine didn't even put on a proper shirt. All the sudden he felt even more inadequate then he had moments earlier.

But just like that, Kurt's brilliant blue eyes found Blaine, and they lit up like a kid's on Christmas. Kurt jogged to him and practically slammed himself into Blaine. Blaine let out an 'oof!' in surprise, then nervously chucked and returned the hug as best he could while holding two coffees. Blaine already felt his face heat. Kurt was holding him so tight and long that there was no way he couldn't feel how fat Blaine had gotten. He sucked in, but even that wasn't enough these days.

Kurt finally let go, only to put his hands on Blaine's (dare he call them chubby?) cheeks and kiss him passionately. Ignoring the other people in the airport who were now staring, Blaine allowed himself to melt. Hell, yes. He had missed Kurt so much.

Kurt began pulled away as Blaine followed him to attempt to keep their kiss going, which made Kurt laugh. Oh God, his laugh was like that of an angel.

Kurt's powerful blue eyes stared into Blaine's as Kurt smiled warmly and slightly impishly.

"Now, now. We'll have plenty of time for that later," he said smirking before his smile melted into one of adoration and longing. He hugged Blaine again, but thankfully for Blaine, this one was more gentle.

"I've missed you so much," Kurt said in his ear.

"I missed you too," Blaine said back. "Now take your coffee, before it gets cold."

As Blaine figured he might, Kurt practically squealed in delight.

"Ah, you know me so well! Just what I need for jet lag!"

Blaine chuckled, temporally forgetting what hides underneath his sweatshirt, and took Kurt by the hand and led him out of the airport.

Kurt, being as fragile and skinny as he was, shivered immediately and took a big gulp of coffee.

"I parked this way, but the lot was packed so it's a bit of a walk," Blaine said as he began to walk.

Kurt whimpered. "How long? It's freezing!"

"That's why I brought you coffee," Blaine chuckled.

Kurt grumbled as they began to walk. Kurt began telling Blaine all about Barcelona and the sights. Blaine was half listening. It was just nice to be in Kurt's presence again. His energy was infectious.

Kurt was done with his coffee in what seemed like a matter of seconds and tossed the cup into a nearby waste bin. After a second or two of silence, Kurt walked a bit closer to Blaine and stuck his frigid hands right underneath the hem of Blaine's sweatshirt to rest on the love handles he had developed over the months. It was so unexpected, Blaine didn't even have time to suck in his stomach, so he settled for yelping in surprise and trying to pull away.

Kurt, unfortunately, decided to take Blaine's efforts of escaping as a challenge, and giggled and actually _grabbed on _to his pudge. Blaine thought he was going to die.

"H-Hey! Let go!" Blaine sputtered, getting more and more red by the second.

Kurt giggled again, but thank God, complied. Then fake pouted.

"Aw, my hands were cold! And you're so toasty warm!"

Blaine was still in shock that Kurt had just felt his stomach and was not disgusted. How could he have not been disgusted?

"Yes, I can tell that your hands are cold! Here, have my coffee. It'll warm your hands."

Kurt grumbled something about it 'not being the same', but took the coffee nonetheless.

Blaine was on his guard for the rest of the trip to the car, but Kurt seemed to be keeping his distance. Which made Blaine wonder if he really was turned off by Blaine's new physique.

The got in the car and Kurt began talking once more about all his experiences. Blaine did his best to listen, but as the approached their apartment, he grew more and more anxious.

Once they arrived, Blaine grabbed a majority of the bags as the walked into the building. Once they got to their apartment, Blaine walked into their bedroom to put Kurt's bags away, when he felt Kurt's arms wrap around his chest from behind.

Blaine panicked, but out of desire for Kurt, his body disobeyed his mind and turned in Kurt's arms to look into his ocean blue eyes.

Kurt smiled, half lovingly and half lustfully, and ran his hand through Blaine's hair so he would tilt his head back and give Kurt access to kiss and suck at Blaine's neck. Blaine couldn't help the groan that worked its way out of him.

Kurt chuckled and led Blaine to the bed laying him down and crawled his way on top of him. Blaine was in the heat of the moment, not a care in the world. Until Kurt snaked his hands under the hem of his sweatshirt again.

Blaine flinched and reached to remove Kurt's prying hands, when Kurt huffed, pulled away from the kiss, removed his hands from Blaine's sweatshirt and crossed them, all while still straddling Blaine's embarrassingly wide hips.

Blaine flinched underneath the intense 'start talking, because I really want to fuck you' look Kurt was giving him, and turned his eyes to his hands that were now fiddling nervously. God, when did he become such a nervous wreck?

Kurt sighed.

"Blaine."

Blaine lifted his eyes to look at Kurt.

"You know I think you're beautiful."

Blaine's eyes returned to his hands.

Seeing he wasn't going to get much of a response. Kurt put his hands on Blaine's sweatshirt and began pulling up the fabric. Blaine flushed again and put his hands on Kurt's to stop him.

"K-Kurt...I don't..."

"Blaine, honey. I love you. I love you so much it hurts. No matter what you look like. It's never been about looks. It _you. _It's always been you. Your personality is so warm and soft. And now..." Kurt stuck his hands underneath his shirt to rest on his tummy and ignored his slight flinch. "Well, now your outside matches. There's nothing wrong with that. It...kinda suits you."

Blaine couldn't help snorting incredulously. Though he did nothing to remove Kurt's hand.

Kurt tsked him and leaned down closer to Blaine's face. "I mean it. You're just as beautiful as ever, if not more so." As he was speaking, his hand applied more pressure, and Kurt felt a bit of a thrill as the soft flesh yielded under his hands.

Blaine flushed and finally spoke, "I just...I feel like you just look so good. You eat so well and dress so nice. I feel like you deserve better. I always kinda have, but now to top it off, I'm so fa-"

"Hey! No! There will be none of that word because it's not true! It kills me when you talk like that, Blaine. You're so beautiful and so perfect. There is not a single thing I would change about you because you're fine the way you are."

Kurt grabbed a hold of Blaine's sweatshirt again, and Blaine released a deep breath before he let Kurt slide the sweatshirt off him. Blaine felt that horrible sinking sensation as Kurt analyzed his body. He felt his blush creep back.

Kurt ran his hands down his torso, starting at his chest and ending with his palm just above Blaine's navel. He rubbed a few circles into the pudge as if he was testing it. Kurt moved his hand to where flesh was spilling over the top of Blaine's jeans and pinched at it, a bit surprised and mesmerized at how much there was.

Blaine whimpered, blush only getting progressively worse with all the poking and prodding. Kurt giggled and returned his attention to Blaine's face. He put his hands on Blaine's cheeks savoring their softness, despite the stubble.

"Oh hush you. You're so beautiful, it's unfair," Kurt cooed, and kissed him gently, reassuringly.

"B-But how can you-"

"Nope. Enough of this silly self-conscious thing. You're perfect, and I'm going to show you just how much."

Blaine's cock twitched alert at that. Kurt smirked and went to undo his pants. He slid them down Blaine's legs and paused a bit before reaching out to gently rub the marks caused by Blaine's too small pants.

Blaine felt a bit of insecurity returning when Kurt bent down and nuzzled the amazingly smooth flesh with his nose before kissing the sensitive, sore tummy pudge gently.

"Why would you torture yourself like this? You need new pants, love," Kurt said, nestling further into the softness of his waist.

Blaine grumbled, still a bit embarrassed and shocked that Kurt wasn't turned off. "I don't need new pants! I need to lose weight!"

Kurt hushed him and began rubbing the sore flesh. Blaine couldn't help the contented sound he made in the back of his throat. It felt fantastic. Kurt chuckled and continued rubbing.

"But you're so cute and cuddly like this," Kurt whined.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "You can't be serious."

Kurt silenced Blaine as he cupped his growing erection.

"Let me show you just how serious I am," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

Blaine smiled, and really did feel perfect.

* * *

YAY!

Like in my head, I seriously meant for this to be a drabble. But my hands had far other ideas.

Let me know what you thought and be sure to suggest an idea for a story if you have one!


End file.
